


Do You Wanna Dance? With Me?

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [7]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/M, High School - Au, School Dance, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Hope has always hated school dances. But maybe her senior prom will change her mind.
Relationships: (background) Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, (background) Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Kudos: 18





	Do You Wanna Dance? With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Plainsong by The Cure while reading this.

The most important night to most high school seniors: the Prom. 

But for Hope van Dyne, it was just another pointless school dance with an after party at some football player’s house where everyone will be getting high and/or drunk. 

But since it was senior prom, her parents wanted her to go.

At least she wouldn’t be alone. Her friends would be there; Ava, Carol, Maria, Val, Jennifer, Tony, Pepper, Scott, and Scott’s Wombats. So maybe it won’t be so bad…

***

Okay yeah, it’s bad. No one was  _ dancing _ . There was a crowd of students in the middle of the gym and they were either grinding on each other or just standing there talking.

“Hey.”

Hope looked over to see Scott Lang standing beside her, two cups of in his hands. 

“Hey yourself,” Hope replied.

“I didn’t think you were actually going to come,” the boy said. She noticed the gel in his curls already wearing off, seeing that his hair was frizzing.

“Oh yeah… My parents–”

“Gotcha,” the boy cut her off. “They want you to have the full high school experience minus the sex and drugs.”

He seemed to remember the cups he was holding, since he said, “Oh shit. I gotta get these to Nat and Clint!”

“Why didn’t they–” Hope started, but the boy had already run off.

***

“Bro, just ask her,” Luis said. He, Kurt, Dave, and Scott were crowded around one of the tables set out for students to sit at. 

Scott looked over to the table Hope was sitting at— by herself? Just a few minutes ago she was sitting with Carol and Maria… Oh wait, those two are boning. Yeah, makes sense now.

“Dude, I’m not doing that,” the boy said.

Dave groaned. “Stop being a pussy and  _ ask her _ , man!”

“What Dave said,” Kurt agreed, nodding.

“I’ll do your laundry for you the first month of college if you do it,” Luis offered.

“You know I’ll only wear the same three things the whole time,” Scott shook his head.

“That’s nasty,” Dave grimaced.

“Buzz off,” the other whined. 

“Just. Go.” Kurt egged him on.

Scott groaned. “If she turns me down, I’m going to hire Jimmy to kill me and I need you all to be his alibis and make sure Jen’s dad or uncle or whoever the fuck is his lawyer.”

“You got yourself a deal!” Luis held out his hand. He and Scott did a “secret” handshake of theirs.

As the boy walked off, wiping sweaty hands on his burgundy slacks, Dave looked at Kurt and said, “He’s being so dramatic,” then leaned over to Luis and whispered, “She’s gonna eat him alive.”

Luis nodded and said, “Oh yeah. Yeah yeah yeah. Hell yeah, she is.”

He looked at the boy with a beanie and held up a ten dollar bill between his fingers. “Bet you ten bucks she’ll at least give him a slow dance.”

“Deal.”

***

Hope watched as Pepper and Tony danced with each other in the midst of the horny teenagers and sighed. Ava was off talking up a girl, Carol and Maria has run off about ten minutes ago, Val and Jennifer… She had no idea where either of them were. She hadn’t seen Val since Thor and Bruce had arrived and Jennifer since she got an alert on her phone that Law & Order: SVU was airing a new episode in five minutes. That was almost an hour ago.

“Hi.” 

She looked up and there was Scott again in his burgundy suit and mess of curls. He had a nervous smile on his face. 

“Hi.” She folded her hands on the table and gave him a gentle smile.

“Do you um…” 

***

Kurt had wandered off, getting an idea. He was so glad he had managed to smuggle his laptop in. 

He pulled it out from where he had hidden it and started to hack into the sound system the school was using. Scott needed a nudge and Kurt knew just how to do that.

***

“Do you- Do you wanna dance? With me?” Scott finally managed out.

Hope pondered it a moment, and Scott only got even more nervous when she didn’t answer him right away.

Then she looked up and nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Yes I want to dance. With you.”

“Really?” The boy’s face lit up. 

Hope stood and held out her hand to him. When he took it, the song that was playing cut off short and there was a little static noise and a new song immediately started. He looked toward the DJ stand and quirked an eyebrow. This was his favourite song. Plainsong by The Cure. Surely it was a coincidence— Wait; there’s Kurt. He’s giving Scott a thumbs up.

Bastard.

Hope tugged on Scott’s hand and pulled him out to the crowd where Pepper and Tony were still dancing. She turned to Scott and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“Stop being nervous, dummy,” she teased. “It’s just a dance.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Just a dance.”

He placed his hands a little high on her waist, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

And they danced. 

At around the 1:31 mark in the song, Hope couldn’t fight it back anymore. She got up on her tiptoes and slid her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks and kissed him.

His whole body went numb and he had no idea what else to do… He’d wanted this since freshman year, and now that it was happening…

His brain started working again and he kissed back, his hands coming up and his fingers tangling in her wavy-styled hair. 

And in that moment, Hope decided school dances weren’t all that bad.


End file.
